mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
ContrabannedTheMC
ContrabannedTheMC MP, also known as Contrabanned, Contra, Conmidhe, or his real name Conway (born 25 February 1996) is a British politician, journalist, and musician who is the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He has served as a National Member of Parliament since October 2015 and he is currently the MP Coordinator for the Green Party. He is also a member of the FIFA Executive Committee, representing San Marino. He is also a member of the Coalition For Peace and the Futurist Party. Early life ContrabannedTheMC was born in Oxford on 25 February 1996 to an English mother and a 2nd generation Irish immigrant father from Crewe. Contrabanned's paternal grandfather was an Irish Traveller from Limerick and his paternal grandmother was born in Malta. He spent the formative years of his life in a flat on a rough council estate in Cowley, overlooking the BMW Plant. At the age of 7, Contrabanned's family moved to West Reading, where his mother is from. Contrabanned often visited his grandparents in Coley Park, and has described Coley Park as "my second home". Contrabanned attended Theale Green Community School (later Theale Green School), before dropping out in year 13 with AS Levels in Computing, Economics, and English Literature. Political career ContrabannedTheMC first joined the Model House of Commons in June 2015, but only started participating a month later. Within a matter of weeks he had become a Member of Parliament for Yorkshire, the Secretary of State for England, and the Minister of State for Ethnic Minorities. ContrabannedTheMC also became acting Green Party MP Coordinator after the removal of alexwagbo, before taking up the role full-time after the October 2015 General Election. After the abolition of the Yorkshire constituency, Contrabanned stood in his hometown constituency of the Thames Valley during the October 2015 General Election, but was one of the many victims of the Green Party's disastrous collapse as the Labour Party, UKIP, and former Speaker of the House of Commons, RoryTime took the seats in the constituency. Shortly afterwards ContrabannedTheMC was elected as a National Member of Parliament, and was reappointed as Secretary of State for England in the Rainbow Coalition government. On 27 November 2015, ContrabannedTheMC became an affiliate of the Co-operative Party. On the 9th January 2016, Contrabanned came 2nd in the Green Party Principle Speaker election, having the most first preference votes but losing on second preferences. Later that day, Contrabanned was appointed as Foreign Secretary. During his time as Foreign Secretary, Contrabanned pursued a non-interventionist approach, as well as distancing the UK from questionable regimes. In response to M088, he banned arms sales from the UK to Saudi Arabia. On 4 February 2016, the Green Party left the Rainbow Coalition, meaning that Contrabanned was no longer Foreign Secretary. Since then, he has been the Shadow Foreign Secretary in the RSP-Green (later RSP-Green-Sinn Féin) opposition. In the February 2016 General Election, Contrabanned was elected as an MP for Hampshire, Surrey, and West Sussex. Political views Contrabanned describes his ideology as "Democratic Ecosocialism". In the past he has been a Conservative, a Left Libertarian, and a Social Democrat. Contrabanned has also shown interest in Pirate Politics and Futurism. As he has got older Contrabanned's views have gradually moved leftwards after a large initial shift to the left when he renounced Catholicism. Contrabanned is socially libertarian in the extreme and a socialist. He is a staunch supporter of LGBT rights. Contrabanned is a secularist who is in favour of the separation of church and state. Contrabanned is a federalist, and supported the Liberal Democrats' Local Government bill. Contrabanned is against the monarchy in principle, but has said he feels that the current UK system works well. Journalism career In August 2015, ContrabannedTheMC co-founded The MHoC Sun, stating that he was "the Sun's token leftie" and that "I'm here to balance out Padanub's Toryness". Aside from writing the "Me and My Spoon" segment, it is still unknown exactly what role ContrabannedTheMC performed on the paper, or indeed who the staff members are aside from Padanub and ContrabannedTheMC. On 24 January 2016, Padanub left the Sun to become Speaker of the House of Commons, leaving Contrabanned to become the Editor of the Sun. ContrabannedTheMC was also a sub-editor for The Morning Star. Contrabanned has also written a column for The Landmark. On 3 March 2016 Contrabanned rejoined the Morning Star as Deputy Copy Editor. In December 2015, ElliottC99 attempted to poach multiple members to join the Labour Party in order to engage in entryism and vote for him in the leadership election in which RachelChamberlain ended up becoming Leader. ContrabannedTheMC leaked ElliottC99's actions to The Sun due to ElliottC99 insulting the Green Party, and ContrabannedTheMC learning of his intentions to absorb the Greens into Labour. The ensuing controversy led to ElliottC99 to go missing, before he was banned for duping. Personal life Contrabanned currently lives in Reading. His constituency office is in Basingstoke. During his time as Yorkshire MP Contrabanned was based in York. He is Bisexual. He became a Catholic in 2006 before renouncing the religion in 2011, he is now a Sunni Muslim. Contrabanned has previously been Straight Edge for 3 years between 2013 and 2016. He initially gave up drugs due to a lack of money. He is open about his usage of cannabis and (previously) MDMA, and is in favour of drug legalisation. He is of English, Irish, and Welsh ancestry Controversies In October 2015 an MHOC Press exchange between ContrabannedTheMC and Vanguard member Spudgunn made it onto Subreddit Drama, with the general reaction being "What on earth is the MHoC?". If only this argument had occurred before the election then maybe the Green Party would not have performed so poorly as the popcorn-popping salt worshippers at Subreddit Drama may have voted for the heavily-upvoted Contra. Category:Green Party Category:MPs Category:National MPs Category:Green MPs Category:Cabinet Category:Users Category:MPs for Yorkshire Category:Ethnic Minorities Ministers Category:Deputy Chief Whips Category:Secretaries of State for England